19 May 1968
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-05-19 Comments * Stephen Peet was a filmmaker who worked for the BBC and kept recordings from the BBC including radio programmes and documentaries from the 60's. Most of these recordings aren't full shows, but snippets of various programmes. There is twenty minutes of a Peel show with edits from Stephen Peet's recordings which includes parts of Peel's interview with Mick Jagger and Brian Jones of the Rolling Stones. Parts of the recording weren't clear and it also didn't help that Brian Jones on the audio sounded like he was heavily on drugs. *The first seconds of Peel's show on the audio seems to be him talking about living in Texas and also he isn't sure whether Gilbert's Disappear is a new single or session. *Peel seems to have problems playing Tyrannosaurus Rex's record before correcting it, perhaps a wrong speed moment. Sessions *Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera #1. Recorded: Unknown. Repeated: 23 June 1968 *Gilbert #1. Recorded: Unknown. Repeated: 16 June 1968 *Small Faces #1. Recorded: Unknown. Broadcast: 14 April 1968 *Tim Buckley #1. Recorded: 1968-04-01. Broadcast: 07 April 1968 *Love Sculpture #1. Recorded: 1968-04-02. Broadcast: 21 April 1968 Tracklisting :(JP: '...I had to stay in the tornado shelter you know, it was a question of whether to closed the shutters on top of it and boiled to death or leave it open to get eaten by snakes, you know cause I don't like snakes, I don't search out for their company, but it's very nice anyway and I like Bobbie Gentry. This is the latest single, is it, the latest single, I can't remember, anyway Vincent wants me to play it for his brother and it's Gilbert with the Keithman(?) Guild(?) Orchestra and I think it's rather nice, some family discord going on here, it's called Disappear) *Gilbert: Disappear (session) :(JP: 'That's Gilbert with Disappear with the Keithman(?) Orchestra, you have to forgive me if I sound less oriented, that's if it's the right word') '' *''edit :(JP: 'something's gone wrong here desperately') *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Chateau In Virginia Waters (LP - My People Were Fair And ...) Regal Zonophone :(JP: 'I wonder if it's possible to rewind the BBC back to 2 o' clock or start again, Tyrannosaurus Rex with their LP My People Were Fair And... which sound better than what I said) *''edit'' *Small Faces: Lazy Sunday Afternoon (session) :(JP: 'I think it's better than the record') *''edit'' *Love Sculpture: River To Another Day (session) :(MJ: 'That was River To Another Day by the Love Sculpture, a lovely live performance of a beautiful song John) :(JP: 'Thank you very much, we're talking to Mick Jagger and Brian Jones') :(BJ: 'Hello') :(JP: 'About the new single which is released this coming Friday and it's their first single in quite some time. The A-side is called Jumpin' Jack Flash and the B-side is called Child Of the Moon, tell us about the Jumpin' Jack Flash mate') :(MJ: 'It's a groover, nice up tempo groover is how I would describe it, yes Brian what do you think?) :(Brian Jones: 'I think it's a nice writ pattern from Satisfaction, I think in the same way as Satisfaction like instead of the duh duh der der, it's sort of duh duh der der der... it's a bit different but it has the same basic sort of funky quality') :(JP: 'I'm glad you explained that. It's obviously though since less Satanic Majesties, which was very complex, this back to me is very simple, is their a particular reason to that?') :(MJ: 'Yes Their Satanic Majesties was an album which might have been very complex, this is a single, but this is one track what we're doing at the moment isn't like we are not making an LP like this, you know, I mean some of the LP would be in a way very complicated in a way totally different, but I mean this is one track, and it has to be very basic') :(JP: 'I think we'll talk more about the LP after we heard this, as I say, it is released coming Friday and it's called') :(Mick Jagger: 'The single is) :(JP: 'Yes and it's called Jumpin' Jack Flash) *Rolling Stones: Jumpin' Jack Flash (7" - Jumpin' Jack Flash / Child Of the Moon) Decca :(JP: 'That was Jumpin' Jack Flash from the Rolling Stones which is released this coming Friday as I said three times now, uhm we were talking before we played it, the LP which is coming out which you didn't produce, it was produced by Jimmy Miller, what sort of different things will there be on the LP?') :(MJ: 'We always try and make the LPs different from each other, we try, this one has a very different concept ...I'm very pleased about the album, it's not coming out yet, so lets keep to what we're going to talk about now, which is current this Friday ) :(JP: 'The B-side is Child Of The Moon, on initial hearing, I probably prefer to Jumpin' Jack Flash.) :(MJ: 'It's on the same record so') :(JP: 'I always prefer B-sides') :(MJ: 'Yes well you do, you're the underdog fighter aren't you?') :(JP: 'All I have to do is turn it over and I'll find it there') :(MJ: 'It's sort of a electric country opus on which Brian plays a surprise saxophone very nicely') :(BJ: 'Yep the funny thing is it sounds like one of those long Bach trumpets things ...') :(JP: 'Anyway this is your Bach country Bor-oke mid-tempo shuffler, it's called Child Of the Moon') *Rolling Stones: Child Of the Moon (7" - Jumpin' Jack Flash / Child Of the Moon) Decca :(JP: 'It's Child Of The Moon, which is the B-side to the latest Rolling Stones single, thank you very much for coming along) :(MJ: 'Thank you over to you in Germany') *Audio ends File ;Name *020A-B2119XXXXXXX-0100A01.mp3 ;Length *0:48:52 (0:25:20 to 0:45:42) ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: C1184/08/01) Category:1968 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Speed Moment